Are you that somebody
by Animediva943
Summary: NEW SUMMARY ringo and emily confess their love to ikki and kazu. all goes well until ikki's ex is back in the picture. and kazu is about to move. does love really conquer all? Ikki/ringo,kazu/emily,ikki/OC and a surprise pairing. NOW RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Are you that somebody?

Hi party people I'm coming at ya with another fanfic! This one a one shot song fic inspired by the one and only aaliyah's hit song… R.I.P aaliyah…FIRST AIR GEAR FIC!! REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I don't own air gear or the lyrics to: "Are you that somebody" by aaliyah .those will never belong to me.

**_Flashback…_**

**_It all started earlier this afternoon; Ringo wanted to find a way to tell Ikki how she feels without making too big of a scene. During homeroom she was writing something but wasn't exactly taking notes. In each of her other classes she was writing on that same piece of paper when she would run out of space she just added another page. When something didn't look right, she crumpled it and threw it away. Emily was doing the same thing which made Yayoi very suspicious._**

**_"what are you guys writing? Your homework? a late essay," yayoi continued to taunt the two girls. "Or is it a love letter." She added jokingly. Ringo and Emily jumped up. "No of course not what makes you think that?!"_**

**_"Let me see" demanded Yayoi._**

**_"NO WAY!!"_**

**_"PLEASE?"_**

**_"YAYOI-Chan!!"_**

**_"I JUST WANNA LOOK!!"_**

**_ This continued for about five minutes. Ringo and Emily refused to show they're fried the papers , after a while Yayoi was getting tired of arguing and snatched the papers away from both girls- it turns out ringo and Emily were writing love songs for Ikki and Kazu! Surprise- they wrote the exact same song! Yayoi looked at them and they looked at the song then each other. There was no way that they could have written the exact same song for the boys they liked. But instead of fighting, all three girls laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed. "ladies," the teacher started standing directly in front of Ringo. " is there something you'd like to share with the class?"_**

**_"No Izumi sensei." Izumi sensei then went back to her desk. It seems like the teachers are more and more gullible these days like when buccha ate onihara's tuna sandwich and told him it was the leprechauns. And he believed him. Luckily class was already over before the girls could get into any more trouble. _**

**_At lunch Ikki and his friends were uh… discussing strategies for their next A.T battle when suddenly there was this dancing with the stars-like intro of what would cause them all to be in the auditorium. The lights changed colors and the people I the lunchroom were crowded around a lunch table in the middle of the lunchroom. There was a red carpet all lined up down the tables, the benches were set up in rows and some were stacked on top of each other. There was a long royal blue curtain surrounding the kitchen entrance._**

**_"What's going on" ikki wondered to himself when a spot light turned un and shined on him. Then an announcement was made to the whole cafeteria_**

**_"Ladies and gentlemen," began the female announcer. "please put your hands together for the debut of- the willows!"_**

**_The group had not even come out yet and the whole room was about to start a riot! Everyone even ikki gave a roaring applause for the new music group. _**

**_The curtain opened and out stepped Ringo and Emily in some really sexy dresses. Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri,Buccha and just about every boy's jaw dropped along with having lots of blood flowing out of they're noses like a waterfall. As if that didn't get the room excited enough, they began to sing:_**

**_RINGO:_**

Boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky  
That flies, cause you were my prey (my prey)  
Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin heads  
I know that one of these days (days)  
We gon hook it up while we talk on the phone  
But see, I don't know if that's good  
I been holding back this secret from you  
I probably shouldn't tell it but

Ikki couldn't believe what he was hearing! Not only was ringo looking hot but she could sing and sing damn good at that! " YEA SING IT RINGO" that was the best thing he could say without sounding perverted.

RINGO AND EMILY: If I, if I let you know  
You can't tell nobody  
I'm talking bout nobody  
Are you responsible  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
cause im not just anybody  
Is it my go, is it your go  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me YOUR that somebody

As the song went on ikki began to realize that he has the same feelings for ringo. He always liked her but it never hit him until this moment. And kazu, though never really noticed Emily like this before was unusually happy- almost a perverted happy but its love not lust. Both ikki and kazu forgot about the girls they had the hot's for in the past.

Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now  
Up the block, while everyone sleeps (sleeps, sleeps)  
I'll be waiting there with my tucks, my loads, my hat  
Just so I'm low key  
If you tell the world (don't sleep, you know that we'll be weak)  
Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul  
I probably shouldn't let ya but if I

If I, if I let this go  
You can tell nobody  
I'm talking bout nobody  
I hope you're responsible  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
cause im not just anybody  
Is it my go, is it your go  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm naughty naughty  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me YOUR that somebody

Ikki's feeling were getting so intense that it was too much for him to take just listening to his new girlfriend; he somehow knew that song was for him but kazu was a bit more oblivious but then he and his crow best friend stepped on the stage and started singing the next verse.

Ikki and kazu:

Baby girl  
I'm the man from the big VA  
Won't you come play round my way  
And listen to what I gotta say  
Timbaland  
Don't you know I am the man  
Rock shows here to Japan  
Have people shaking-shaking my hand  
Baby girl, better known as Aaliyah  
Give me hives, corns, and high fevers  
Make the playa haters believe us  
Don'tcha know What  
Gotta tell somebody  
Cause

**_RINGO and EMILY:_** You can't tell nobody, I  
I hope you're responsible  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
CAUSE IM NOT JUST ANYBODY  
Is it my go, is it your go  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY  
Say yes or say no  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me YOU that somebody

Is it my go, is it your gO  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
Right now I'm NAUGHTY NAUGHTY  
Cause I really need somebody  
Tell me YOUR that somebody

(fading off:  
You can't tell nobody  
Im talkin bout nobody

The crowd started to go so wild that there was no way to tame them! They were like a pack of hungry hyenas to a lions carcass. Ikki went over to the red haired girl and there was a moment of silence…

" R-Ringo.. I ..uh… I… I LOVE YOU BABY!!"

Her face turned bright red, " I. love you too Ikki."

"AAWWWWWWWWWW" The crowd interrupted.

"Kazu sweety…?" Emily started at first the blond didn't know what to say. But just leaned toward her and let their lips meet into a passionate kiss. The same happened with ikki and ringo. By then all the kids just completely lost control and started yelling, clapping and not to mention confessing all their feelings to each other and making out . and then here comes onihara...

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON WHO STARTED ALL THIS RACKET!?"

The entire room pointed to everyone in Kogarasumaru, Ringo, Emily and Yayoi"

"ALL OF YOU IN THE AUDITORIUM NOW!!"

And that's exactly how they all ended up here just by singing and loving. They might almost a years worth of detention but at least Ikki and ringo as well as Emily and Kazu will be spending a lot of time together.

A/N: this is chapter 1 , chapter 2 is on its way but for that i need at least five reviews. this will be a two-shot instead of a oneshot. im taking the advice of someone who reviewed the story forgive me for misspelling orihara but i meant "onihara as a joke. cause hes a freaking demon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey everyone i'm back with a brand new chapter! After editing chapter 1 AND changing it from a one-shot to a longer story, I think this time my story has gotten at least a little better if not much better. Things in detention aren't all bad, especially when you're with the one you love. (Mind you the Shakespeare dialogue is just a gag that I added just because I felt like it.) I said i'd have by monday but i had a little extra time to post it today

Thanks 4 the reviews!!

Warning: mildly explicit dialogue plus a frequent Shakespeare ensued gag. But that's not until later on, Oh, and Agito's sailor mouth. (P.S) THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KIND OF LONG BUT BE PATIENT not to mention extreme Orihara, Kaito and Simca bashing.. CAUSE I HATE 'EM!! One more…

* * *

As always air gear is not mine, and neither are any of aaliyah's songs. **Cries**

Are you that somebody chapter 2: doing time- with love

A lot can happen in detention, from people reminiscing about old childhood memories to people getting so drunk that they start to talk funny. Sort of like what's happening in eastside JR. high detention right now.

It is now time for Kogarasumaru and some of their new girlfriend's first day of detention. The torture, the agony, the wrath of Orihara (a.k.a onihara lol) and the new relationships coming to a boil.

"I don't care that we're in detention for the rest of the month or even the rest of the year- as long as you're here with with me." With that said Ikki, leaned over and gave Ringo a kiss on the cheek. The redhead slightly blushed and this totally disgusted Agito, who was sitting right next to them. Agito is not much of a lover; in fact he always hates it when anyone got all lovey-dovey- especially in front of him!

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON-OF –A-BITCH-ASS-FUCKING CROW," The fang king was so pissed off he went on a swearing rampage! "TAKE THAT BULLSHIT SOME FUCKING WHERE ELSE!!THINKING:_NOW I FEEL LIKE PUKING AFTER SEEING THAT SHIT."_

Orihara heard the yelling and.. Let's just say his inner oni kicked in.

"QUIET OR YOU GET ANOTHER 500 DAYS OF DETENTION!!"

Detention with the ever devilish Orihara was one of those things that made hell look like heaven- Especially if you are or have any connection with Kogarasumaru. On the other side of the room, Emily and Kazu were drawing funny pictures of Orihara. In Emily's picture, he was in a ballerina's tutu with fluffy bunny ears dropping it like it's hot. Kazu's picture had Orihara with huge devil horns, shooting a flamethrower the size of Buccha, and weighing about 600lbs. they passed the pictures to each other and giggled, then they passed the pictures on to Onigiri, then Buccha, and after that Ringo and Ikki.

* * *

Strangely, Orihara didn't notice the giggling and note passing; he left to go take a tinkle. The minute he left the room, Ikki, Onigiri and Yayoi got up, locked the door, hid the keys, and cut the lights off for some demon head-teacher free fun. It turns out that Ikki had snuck in some of rika's wine, beer, liquor, apple martinis, pina calottes and some Bacardi. The drinks cracked open and the gang started drinking and boy did they get tipsy. The group had gotten so drunk that no one was acting like themselves.

Ikki was actually acting smart, Buccha was telling stories about how he killed a grizzly bear-which never, Onigiri wasn't his perverted self, plus Akito/Agito were acting like each other and The girls were acting a little too sexy; not that anyone cared- everyone was too drunk. At the peak of their intoxication they started talking really strange.

* * *

KAzu: Get thee to a hotel, where thou shall indulge in self-pleasure

Onigiri: wouldst thou be so kind and tend to the lady in waiting?

Kazu: I giveth my regards to thee. Thy heart is waned for the fair Ringo is it not?

Ikki: ay my friend. The blossom has yet to bloom yet it is the most beautiful of them all. But soft the demon approaches.

In a strange turn of events everyone just snapped back into their normal selves. All the alcoholic beverages had been hidden, the huge mess that surrounded the room had been cleaned up immediately , the door was unlocked and the keys were clearly visible. It was almost as if nothing happened in that detention room at all.

* * *

Orihara walked in to the class without a suspicion in the world.

"alright, you brats you're all free to go home, see you maggots tomorrow the exact same time understood?" Before the head teacher had a chance to give out one last lecture the whole room jolted out of that detention hall like criminals escaping from prison. The whole gang had split into different directions; Onigiri, Buccha and Yayoi all went home, Kazu and Emily went over to Emily's house and Ikki, Ringo and Akito/agito went home. Luckily mikan, ume, and rika weren't home so the crow and his new thorn queen could have some fun.

Chapter 2 end

A/n: there goes chapter 2 I am desperately working on the grammar and the story itself. Plus I will change the rating to M because the next chapter will be a lemon. See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me again with chapter 3

Hey guys it's me again with chapter 3.Sorry folks but I changed my mind about writing a lemon. That won't happen until maybe the last chapter in the story. I'm not totally confident about writing a lemon so I hope u like the fight instead.one more thing , there is slight Ikki and OC IN this chapter. Well… enjoy.

Just a memo, I capitalized all the teams I mentioned in this chapter.

Uh oh, trouble in paradise! Past and present.

(Must I repeat myself? I D-O- N-O-T O-W-N A-I-R G-E-A-R! UNDERSTAND PEOPLE?!)

* * *

It has already been six weeks since Ikki, Ringo, Emily and Kazu got together and got detention everyone in school knew all of their business day in and day out. The gossip just didn't End. Despite the fact that Ringo and Ikki were going out, they had yet to go on a date. It was six o clock in the evening and the gang just got out of they're seventh, hai seventh week of detention if it were up to onihara they would be in detention the entire time they were in junior high. While at home, Ikki was making phone call after phone call after phone call to so many different places. He would spend hours at a time on the phone. So many hours that he was even too busy to spend any time with Ringo. And when that happens it's not a good sign.

Ringo was getting fed up with the crow constantly tying up the phone that she unplugged it when he was on it.

**Snap!**

"What the hell, Ikki you've been on that phone all day!" she made a suspicious face. "Who are you talking too damn it?!"

The crow jumped up, then responded in a way that he would soon regret.

"Uh…nobody… it was just some guy selling something." The reason Ikki doesn't lie so much is because he is horrible at it. Those who didn't know him would be pretty stupid to believe that. "_Don't act so innocent! I know who you were talking too! It was probably kururu or simca. God forbid if that bitch comes near you again I am going to KILL HER!!" _Ringo's thoughts were racing out of control- so much that she started seeing visions of Ikki and simca together! Just thinking about simca was enough to send her into murderous rage. To top it off the visions of simca with HER new boyfriend would just scream mortal combat for simca's death.

Ringo searched the phone's caller ID and saw a very familiar phone number, one belonging to sakuya mishima, one of the crows ex girlfriends who works at a local late night diner just across town form their house

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback- 3 months ago…

_**It was during summer vacation. Ikki had been dating Sakuya Mishima for almost a month. She had a medium light skin tone with dirty blond hair and gray eyes. She was not exactly the skinniest girl of the bunch but she wasn't REALLY fat like Ongiri or Buccha. Her hips were what thick and her breasts were about as large as watermelons. Ikki liked that about her plus she was a storm rider just like he was. She was the former leader of SUPREME QUEEN an all girl team that wanted to prove that air treks wasn't just a guy thing. After being defeated by KOGARASUMARU, Sakuya treated them to a feast to celebrate their victory. **_

_**Since it was her day off from work, she decided to treat herself to some lunch too. The food where Sakuya worked was absolutely nothing like what the guys had at they're houses- especially Ikki; he never had that much food. Ever! It was almost like being on another planet for him. In fact in all the time the two were dating, the little crow never knew that Sakuya had her own team until she challenged him. Even so Ikki didn't seem too upset about it when he had the parts war. But it was time to get to the bottom of things. **_

_**He pulled the blonde girl aside.**_

" _**can I talk to you for a minute?" The older girl paused to think for a moment. " sure." She didn't understand the serious look on her boyfriends face. What could possibly be wrong? "Alone?" **_

" _**Alright."**_

_**The couple walked outside of the Restaurant. at first an awkward silenced filled the air a fog of tension surrounded them. That and Kazu,onigiri ,Buccha, Ringo and Emily. Yayoi was on vacation in Okinawa at the time. "so," Sakuya began, breaking the tedious silence. "so," Ikki replied. They both fell into the same awkward silence again until ikki finally broke the ice.**_

"_**How long have you been riding?"**_

" _**About a year."**_

"_**what about the rest of your team?"**_

_**Them? Around the same time, why?" the others were listening to their not so interesting conversation-whether they knew or not.**_

" _fuck, damned crow is beating around the fucking bush__**!" Agito wasn't the only one getting annoyed by the stupid questions ikki was asking her. So was half the group! They all thought in unison: "**__JUST GET ON WITH IT!"_

"_GOD just cut to the chase already!" __**thought sakuya. **_

_**After a while Ikki was done messing around, too. **_

" _**why did you wait till now to tell me you had a team?"**_

_**Sakuya was silent. Reflecting in her mind all that had happened they both thought there were no secrets in their relationship. But it turns out she had a hoard of secrets and the truth started to pour out.**_

" _**the reason I didn't tell you is because… I didn't think you'd understand."**_

" _**but I DO understand and I still love you." The sky king reassured his sweetheart. " it doesn't matter if you're a storm rider that wont change how I feel. Wha-what's wrong?" as he spoke he saw the blonde burst into tears. " it's more than that, I… I used to be part of another team." Tears continued to run down her delicate gray eyes. " and they hated AT'S the leader wanted to get rid of them and all the teams and that's why I challenged you. SUPREME QUEEN never existed. We were sent by our boss to break up KOGARASUMARU but I didn't expect to fall for you. Ikki I am so sorry." Ikki was stunned. He had no idea that the girl of his dreams was actually part of a team meant to break up other teams. The poor little crow was so conflicted, part of him wanted to forgive her but another part of him just couldn't take it. After the truth was revealed he made his decision.**_

"_**saku-chan, I love you, but I'm not sure things are gonna work out with what you just told me. Im afraid I cant see you anymore." The blond looked very depressed but content at the same time. " I understand." After that the two went they're separate ways. Never to see or hear form each other again.**_

_**End flash back..**_

* * *

" ikki, why were you calling her of all people?"

" I just…"

You're seeing her again aren't you?

"no! I-"

Shut up!"

Ringo, I called her to make reservation to go out tonight!" ikki blurted out. " I wanted it to be a surprise for you but I guess my cover is blown now." After hearing those words, Ringo went from being suspicious to ecstatic in just a few seconds.

* * *

sorry about the last version of this chapter, see the library was about to close and I sorta rushed it on to the site so the guards wouldn't chase me out.

hopefully chapter 4 will be up when my writers block goes away.


	4. Detention house rock

Hey there it's me again with chapter 4! this chapter wont be as long as the other three but a lot goes on here. i'm glad my writers block is over with FINALLY! for those of you who didn't notice i changed my penname. well enjoy!

Chapter four: Detention house rock

* * *

From a concert –like love confession to a drunken detention, these kids had it rough the first two months of school. It seemed like eighth grade was going to be the worst year in the whole school courtesy of Orihara, the head teacher. little did he know that on this day things were about to change.

KOGARASUMARU'S ninth week was starting, and it seemed like it was going to be just like the first eight weeks of "hells school." No it was going to be different. There will be a change.

"_This whole one year detention thing has to be a bluff. There's no way he could keep us here the entire year!" _Thought Kazu. Of all the people who sat in that detention hall, Kazu was the least concerned about it for two reasons. One: he never takes Orihara serious and two: he had a plan. A plan to get everyone out!

detention had started, the plan was in motion but it was slow motion because the demon teacher was still in the room. In order for the jet's plan to work, Orihara would have to be absent form the room and not just to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Emily was in the principal's office near the main phone and the computer. She looked on the school website to find Orihara's number. Then, she called Orihara from the office- her voice disguised as the principal's.

_**BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING! BBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGG!**_

At first the demonic teacher ignored the phone thinking maybe it was a prank call and the phone rang again.

_**Brrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnng! brrrrrrrriiiiiinnng! **_

The longer he ignored the phone, the more it rang and rang.

_**Brrrrrrring! brrrrrriiiiiiinnng! briiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng! brrrrriiiiiiinnnnnng!**_

"Alright, ALRIGHT I'M COMING!" He shouted. He stomped to the phone and then snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"…..."

Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Orihara?

"Yes. What is it?"

"Mr. Orihara, you have parked your car in a no parking zone; if you do not move your car, you will have to pay the fine of 1,000,000 yen- thank you and have a nice day."_** Click**_

"shit," he mumbled, hoping the kids didn't hear him. He turned to his least favorite students. " I'm going out to move my car. I don't want any monkey business when I'm gone. Understood?"

"**Yes Mr.Orihara." **they all said with a fake innocence in their voices. Kind of like when people make promises and they have their fingers crossed. That's basically how they are with "Onihara."

* * *

With that Orihara left to keep himself from paying a fee that would take him till his future retirement to even make, much less pay.

In the hall way he passed by Emily, Who was just on her way to class from the bathroom. _"It can't possibly take 10 minutes for a girl her age to use the bathroom. It must have been the burrito surprise at lunch." _The very gullible teacher shrugged and kept on walking. Once he was out of Emily's sight, she ran to the detention room and slammed the door on the way in. Kazu and Yayoi stood up and went to congratulate her. "NICE ONE, BABY"

"You really fooled him"

Emily looked a little confused. But then caught on and replied:

"Thanks, but I gave up after the twenty minutes that he didn't answer." Kazu, Yayoi, Ikki, Ringo, and akito were all in shock. It was totally unbelieveable.

"Y-you mean that… Orihara really had to move his car?" Emily got confused again. "Wait a sec. what's going on?!" Kazu put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it. At least now our chance to get the hell outta here! Let's move!" before the blond could get the last two words out, everyone jetted out of the room, through the hallway, and then out of the school so fast, they made drag race cars look slow. From that point they knew that they were free. No more detention, no more demon teachers, and no more uncalled for yelling. They were free despite the backfire of Kazu's plan. Will they're freedom last?

**

* * *

**

1 hour later…

Orihara returned to the school after receiving a one million yen ticket for parking in an illegal zone. He walked through the hallways filled with frustration and fury. Then, he walked up the stairs and into the detention hall- only to find an empty room.

"KOGARASUMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!"

Chapter 4 end

* * *

A/n: that's chapter 4. man that was a hard one to think of but I have something much bigger planned for the next chapter. Speaking of chapter 5, three reviews and I will have by the beginning of next week ok? ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT. Ja ne.


	5. celebrate! prolouge

**

* * *

**

Hi there people I'm back, with the fifth chapter. First, orihara gets in trouble with the police (again) Prior to a celebration, things get tense when an old friend of Ikki's runs into a current enemy of storm riders everywhere. Will Ikki amd his friends be able to celebrate their biggest accomplishments as a team?

**A/n: I will turn the rating up soon because I might have a lemon in the last chapter of my story.This is the last time im gonna say this I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR!!**

**Chapter 5: A day to celebrate (prologue)**

* * *

"_AAaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghh! Those little bastards! They went freaking A-wall! Oooooooh, when I get my hands on those brats they're going to be black listed from every middle school in Japan!" _Those and many more were Orihara's thoughts when he realized that Ikki and his friends broke out. When he was going to move his car from one illegal parking zone to another- big mistake. As he left the school building, he tried to slow the eruption that was his temper. But all of this happening just seemed like too much. Once he got in his car, his day would end right then and there, or would it.

Orihara dashed home going sixty miles per hour. Things were going smoothly at first, aside from the expected rush hour traffic that would follow. But then the flashback of walking into an empty detention hall kept re-playing in his mind over and over and over- anger and frustration clouding his mind until the fog got so thick that he was no longer thinking about the road let alone keeping his eyes on it. Moment's after snapping back into reality the demon teacher looked in the rear view mirror. At first nothing seemed unusual, at least until he heard a police siren. Orihara looks at the rear view mirror again and sees a police car approaching his.

"Damn_ it!"_ he thought as he pulled over. The police man gets out of his car and approaces Orihara.

"Sir, please step out of the car." He started. Afraid of getting yet another ticket, Orihara stepped out as hwe was told.

"License and registration please."

"What's the problem officer?" the officer pulls out a little book and starts writing notes in it. "Sir, you are in violation of the speed limit doing 65 in a 45 zone."

"Officer, I was in a hurry to get home I swear!"

"No excuses and no exceptions." The cop lights a cigarette and hands Orihara the ticket. "Have a nice day." He said and walked away. "Humph, yeah right." Orihara spat and then drove away With the third ticket in a row. Poor guy has to pay his whole year salary just to pay off those fines. He may be the head teacher but he doesn't make _that_ much.

**

* * *

**

The next morning

It was a blissful Saturday morning as Ringo woke up right next to her love, Ikki. The two had a unbelievable night together the night they escaped. This was the day that she and Ikki and Emily and Kazu would have they're double date at the restaurant that Ikki's ex works in. even though the crow had broken up with her they were still great friends despite the fact she was on kaito's team. But she later explained that she left wind G-men to start her own all girl team. Some of Ikki's friends forgave her but Kazu, Ringo Mikan and Akito/Agito have still been skeptical about her; But sakuya was nice enough to make reservations for Ikki and Ringo. She didn't mind that they were dating as long as the thorn queen was good to her former boyfriend- if not; she was coming back for him.

Emily did not want to go at first for two reasons one: she wanted it to be just her and Kazu, and two: it was clear that she and sakuya did not get along. But it was special for Kazu so she couldn't say no. Plus it was Kogarasumaru's one year anniversary. So it really was a special event for the whole team really. Every former team that they knew would be there, saber tigers, behemoth, sleeping forest and a few other teams they faced and beat.

During the afternoon the girls were getting ringo and Emily fixed up for they're dates while the guys were helping IKki and kazu. Ringo's dress was a hot pink strapless dress that just barely covered her thighs and her hair was in a huge Chinese bun instead of her usual pigtails. Emily's dress was a nice sapphire dress with ruffles that completely covered her lower body; but her breasts were slightly exposed her hair didn't look as different as Ringo's but it was shinier and it had a lot less split ends than before. On the boys side, Ikki was actually wearing a suot. For the first time, his hair wasn't spiky like it usually was. Kazu was also wearing a suit and he didn't have his beanie on this time. The rest of the gang, including Mikan, Ume and Rika were going to the restaurant with them- only for the celebration. They too dress fancy and lost some of their traditional fashion items, if only for this party.

* * *

Meanwhile at the restaurant, sakuya was looking at the list in her hand and noticed that there was a very long list of people showing up. "All these people just for two dates?" she wondered. " didn't ya year?" a costumer interrupted. "A bunch of AT riders are gathering over here to celebrate some team's anniversary."

The blond girl paused for a moment; she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Anniversary… of a storm riding team… are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack! This is huge for a lot of those other teams that had to break up."

"Uh…who is the team that's celebrating?"

I think you've heard of them. They're name is…uh…Kogerasumaru yeah."

"_No way! They're coming here- today?_ _In that case this restaurant won't be big enough." _She thought. While continuing her Saturday shift, she was wondering how to make Kogarasumaru's celebration as a newly added C-class team memorable for them. When her shift was over and she was on her way home Sakuya's mind was clouded with thoughts about her summer.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_**Sakuya was on her summer break from her last year in middle school and the first summer that she was able to work. On her way to a job interview she rode her AT'S the whole way through. This girl loved riding and she already had a team, but she didn't like who was on her team because the leader didn't like air treks. What she hated the most was that she wasn't the leader. One thing about sakuya is that she likes to be in control but no one on wind G-men would ever have that especially Kaito.**_

_**She was very good with ATs but would occasionally slip up. Just a few blocks from the restaurant she bumped into someone. **_

_**KA BONG!**_

"_**OWWW!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" she cried. That thud really did some damage to her leg, and her dignity. "You okay?" a boy with hair black like a crow's fur asked." The boy reached for her hand to help her up. The blond stopped crying and got up, not even bothering to acknowledge him.**_

"_**You dumbass, Watch where you're-"Before she could get another word out she caught a glimpse of the boys face. "um, on second thought I should have been more careful." **_

"_**You recover quick." He responded; a little bit flirtatiously.**_

"_**Yeah well, that's me a quick healer.**__ Oh God that sounded so stupid."__** End flashback.**_

**Thud!**

* * *

"Hey watch it dumbass! What the fuck…?!" KAITO…?!"

"Heh heh. Surprised to see me?"

"_this is a dream right? I'm hallucinating-that's it…there is no way that that douchebag is really in front of me!" _the blond pinched herself to make sure that it was all an illusion. "Ow! _Shit this is real!"_

The silvered haired man stepped towards her and then reaced for her face, speaking in a fake kindness. "My dear, sakuya. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU A.T HATING LOSER!" she shouted and then without thinking, slapped Kaito dead in the face. At first he didn't react but after a minute he grabbed sakuya by the arm and pushed her into a corner-literally.

"OW! You piece of garbage let me go! NO!AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! STOP IT!" the blond shouted. While this was going on, Ikki was out runnung errands for the girls. When he heard the chaos that was happening he ran to see what it was. Turns out someone was messing with Sakuya. Though he couldn't make out who it was, he still went to help his ex girlfriend. After seeing that it was Kaito he dashed over and made a huge fist heading straight for the silver haired man. "YOU ASS GRABBING AT HATING JERK OFFING PEVERTED MOTHER FUCKER!!" The crow shouted as his fist landed on Kaito's stomach. Now this time Kaito did react. "LITTLE SHIT YOU'RE DE- AHHHH! FUCK!" Before kaito could deliver his blow Sakuya got out of the corner and landed a kick in his balls. There he was , kneeling there in pain while the former couple made a break for it.

"Ikki," she started.

"yeah...?"

"Thanks."

"uh...dont mention it..." Once those words were said Ikki did something that he would soon regret afterwards.

* * *

A/n: phew that was a long one. Im glad I got this done ASAP, other wise I would have been plagued with the guards chasing me out like last time. Like I said there are only three chapters left. And this is the prologue of the party. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Syanara.


	6. Celebrate your cheating heart

Hey there it's me again with chapter 6 of are you that somebody

**Hey there it's me again with chapter 6 of are you that somebody. I know what y'all thinking; I'm really hard on Kaito- from getting smacked in the face to punch in the stomach and kicked in his nuts. I personally think HE DESERVES IT! LMAO! THE WAIT IS OVER A LEMON WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! I BETTER TURN UP THE RATING BEFORE THEY DELETE MY STORY!**

**Chapter summary: Ikki comes to the rescue for his ex and then they make out- BIG MISTAKE and it only gets steamier from there as the anniversary party looms. As the temptation get to a boiling point what will happen to his relationship with Ringo? Rating has gone UP!**

i dont own air gear.

Are you that somebody?

Chapter 6 a day to celebrate (your cheating' heart)

It seemed like they're kiss would never end. It was like an on-going waterfall of re-connection was just bursting through the former couple. It may have been only a summer romance, but that doesn't mean that the love isn't still there. In fact since the summer ended all Sakuya could think about was the day that Ikki would give their romance a second chance. "_Can it be?"_ She thought. "Has_ he finally gotten over all that?"_

Suddenly the crow pulled away. "Wait, Saku-chan." He started. "I'm… already… seeing someone now."

"That's fine." sakuya said in a seductive manner. "She doesn't_** have**_ to know what happened."

"_FUCK I'm so STUPID! I just kissed another girl and that girl happens to be my ex WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!" _Those thoughts left Ikki in state of self conflict. Should he give in and take her, or stay faithful to Ringo? He couldn't think we didn't want to think it was all just too complicated. Sakuya on the other hand wouldn't give up. She was gonna have ikki no mater what! "Ikki-kun, don't worry about it." She said in her same sweet but seductive voice. "Everything will be okay." From that moment the two left the fight sight to pick up supplies for Kogarasumaru's anniversary party. While doing this Ikki told his ex all about the party who was coming what would happen, even what time it started. Luckily the party was a good ten hours away; that was more than enough time to decorate and prepare. Then the blond revealed her own plans for the party.

"I saw the guest list and I have to say, there is no way that that restaurant can hold that many people in one place. We need to find a bigger space." She declared.

"That's a good idea," Ikki agreed. "But…where are we gonna find a big enough space for rent?"

The blond pulled out her cell. "Just leave that to me." Sakuya dialed the phone and waited for someone to answer. It rang and rang for a few seconds then she finally got an answer.

"Hello, rent-a-roof how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is sakuya kamizaki; I'd like to rent 'the Kami Bridge in shibuya.

"What, the Kami Bridge? Isn't that a little big for just one person?"

"Actually I'm hosting a party there and where it was gonna be is too small for it."

"Alright-y then missy, go on over there and put 100,000 yen up and the place is all yours."

"thanks."_** click**_

With all that was said and done the space had been rented out for the party and it was time to decorate. Ikki and Sakuya were going to any store they could to get all the party favors that they needed; balloons confetti, banners food , drinks ice for making ice sculptures, a magician, a stage and a karaoke machine. There was even a gargantuan cake that said CONGRADULATIONS KOGARASUMARU! RIDE ANOTHER YEAR.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house, kazu, onigiri, buccha, akito and the girls were all waiting for ikki to return.

"Damn it, where the hell did ikki disappear to?!" half shouted Mikan. "He was supposed to be home THREE HOURS AGO!!"

"Calm down mikan-san" akito said. "I'm sure Ikki will be home soon.**"**

"_**Yeah, unless he's already dead on the street somewhere**_**."**

"_Agito, don't say that! He will be back."\_

It was already 2:00. Little did the gang know that Ikki was with sakuya the whole time he was out. Ringo was getting worried; Ikki had never been gone _this _long, unless he was in a fight or something. "Huh? Ringo, where are you going?

"I'm going to find ikki. He's been gone too long and I want to make sure he's okay."

"I'm going with you!" declared Akito. Without any objections the two left to find ikki. They checked everywhere, the shop where he gets his A,T parts the, roof that he watches Simca on but… nothing they couldn't find him anywhere that he usually was.

"Now where did he wonder off to?" The red-head asked Akito. Who suddenly had a clue to where the crow could be. "I think I know where might be."

"Not THERE!"

"It's the only place I can think of."

"Okay, let's go." Akito led the way to the place Ringo just hoped that Ikki wasn't anywhere near: Sakuya's restaurant. When they reached the fancy food joint, they asked her boss if she was there. He told them that she had already gotten off. The search was quickly becoming a wild goose chase- for a boy who looked like a crow.

_**

* * *

**_

The Kami Bridge

Now that all the decorating and preparing was done, Ikki and Sakuya had all the time in the world to themselves. "Thanks for helping me set this whole thing up." Ikki said.

"No problem," the blond replied. "Thank you for letting _me_ be the one to host your party."

At first there was a moment of silence then it was broken by Ikki's Incoherent response.

"So… uh…. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

It was so awkward for them to be sitting right next to each other in such a large room for so many reasons. First they were once boyfriend and girlfriend. Second they had a moment after Kaito got his ass whooped. Finally, at one point these two really loved each other and deep down they're still in love. "_Maybe I got into a relationship with Ringo too fast. Maybe I should have waited until I was completely over saku-chan." _Ikki thought to himself. He was starting to wonder if he really wanted to be with ringo or if she was on the rebound. Without much thought, the two moved up to the balcony where surprise there was a bed- a water bed. Again with very little conscience, they leaned in for a long passionate kiss. This one was even more lustful than before there was just so much emotion in it that it couldn't be denied. It wasn't long before they were on the bed kissing and caressing each other gently, the crow tried keeping his self control and not just ravishing his former lover. First he slid his hand in her shirt, fondling her breasts. With his touch she let out a soft moan. He lifted her shirt and it then flew to the floor.

"I see you didn't wear a bra." Ikki commented.

"Oh, I felt like going free to-ah Ikki" before she could get another word out, he began to suck on her right nipple while playing with her left breast. "Oh god… Ikki…more…oh-" The crow looked up at his "other" girlfriend, her face was flushed and she was sweating like crazy. He knew that and did it more, his hand slowly flowing down her body moving to her stomach, then her legs and working its way up.

"Do you want me, love? "He asked.

"Ngh…yes!" the blond replied.

With that, Ikki reached under her skirt, reaching for her panties. Slowly pulling them off and to the floor they went. He traced his finger at Sakuya's entrance teasing her with his touch. She moaned so loud that the whole building could hear

"Damn it … fucking crow ...quit…ah… teasing me."

"_Not just yet my little flower."_ He thought while inserting a finger inside the blonde. Sakuya moaned loudly as he went deeper. He moved faster with every stroke. "Mmm…ikki…please…I…oh…I need you now!" neither one could wait much longer. Ikki unbuttoned his pants then pulled them down; next, down came his boxers and up went his shirt. Without warning the blond grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. The wait was growing too long for her now.

"Oooh impatient aren't you?"

"Ugh…yes."

"Tell me what you want."

"I…ah… I want you"

There was no need for her to go on then. The second she said that the crow had pushed his member inside her vagina; thrusting slowly at first. He wanted this feeling to last so for the mean while he went slow and smooth. Sakuya was moaning loudly and passionately; this felt so good she couldn't hold back if she wanted to.

"Oh, Oh god yes…Ikki...HARDER! AH…OH…" the crow complied with the older girls demands and went harder and deeper inside her. Things started out slow but then got more intense. The pace was moving faster with each passing minute until they both were pushed over the edge. At this point Ikki was nearing his climax; sakuya was riding him and being on top of her boyfriend felt amazing. A few more thrusts and Ikki came inside of her both of them screaming each others names to the heavens.

* * *

After that long and…exciting day, ikki woke up from his afternoon nap._ Was it all a dream?_ He thought. He looked over to see a naked sakuya sleeping the day away. He also noticed they were both naked. _OH GOD NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE? IF RINGO FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS I'M SO DEAD! _Those thoughts raced in his head. " saku-chan, wake up!" he shouted. The blond girl's eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?!"

"It's ten minutes to nine."

"WHAT THE FUCK? WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME DOING IT? OH SHIT THE PARTY!! IT STARTS IN AN HOUR!! RINGO'S WAITING FOR ME- I GOTTA GO!!" With that Ikki grabbed his clothes and ran out of the building. As he got to the front he saw Ringo and agito standing by the door.

"Ikki…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"I-I can explain." Responded ikki.

* * *

A/n: DAMN that was a long ass chapter I just thought of a lot that could go on you know. Any way stick around to see how ikki gets himself out of this hole. Laters.


	7. Celebrate a world of scandal

Chapter summary: after a few rounds of hot love-making with his ex girlfriend, ikki loses track of time and is nearly late for the party

**Chapter summary: after a few rounds of hot love-making with his ex girlfriend, ikki loses track of time and is nearly late for the party. But when he runs out, Ringo and Akito/Agito find him naked by the Kami Bridge. Has the crow been exposed? Can he find a way out of this mess, and who's that kissing in the bathroom?!**

A/n: this chapter will be kind of short but just bare with me. NEW PAIRING! Hint: it is a YAOI!!

* * *

Are you that somebody?

Chapter 7: A day to celebrate (a world of scandal.)

Saku-chan, wake up!" he shouted. The blond girl's eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?!"

"It's ten minutes to nine."

"WHAT THE FUCK? WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME DOING IT? OH SHIT THE PARTY!! IT STARTS IN AN HOUR!! RINGO'S WAITING FOR ME- I GOTTA GO!!" With that Ikki grabbed his clothes and ran out of the building. As he got to the front he saw Ringo and Agito standing by the door Akito switched moments before arriving to the Kami Bridge.

"Ikki…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The red head couldn't believe what she saw, her boyfriend, naked, running out of a building.

"I-I can explain." Ikki Responded.

"Start talking, CROW!" Agito shouted.

Ikki knew he _had_ to think of something, something that would save him from the embarrassment of being exposed (as a cheater.) but what could he say? What would he say?

"Start explaining, Ikki!" Ringo demanded.

"Oh, all right." IKki finally gave in. "I spent the whole day setting everything up for the party. I was getting party favors, rentals, food, drinks, and the works. I wanted this party to be perfect for the team and," he took ringo's hands. "Us, I know how you like fancy parties and I wanted to make it fancy for you as I could."

Ringo thought to herself for a moment. She wasn't sure if the crow was telling the truth. _"I want to believe you Ikki. I really do, but what am I supposed to think seeing you run out of a building with no clothes." _

"Okay but, why the fuck are you holding your clothes instead of wearing them?" Agito interrogated. He then snatched IKki's clothes out of his hands to reveal a strange mark around his member. "Where the fuck did this come from? Huh, bite size?" there was no lie in the world that could explain that. Poor Ikki, he was screwed.

* * *

"I_** knew it! I knew that backstabbing crow would go fuck some skank."**_

"_I don't get it. Why would Ikki-kun do that?"_

"_**Because, Akito, he doesn't care! He just wants someone to suck him off then he leaves them. Why do you think he does that to YOU?"**_

"_You're wrong, Ikki-kun's not like that!"_

"_**FUCK! Akito, open you're fucking eyes. He's got a hickey on his bite sized dick. He's been gone for like nine hours! On top of all that, he just lied to Ringo! When you learn, that shitty crow doesn't want you Ringo or anybody else for that matter."**_

"_S-Stop It, Agito! Ikki would never do that! I don't care what you think of him HE'S NOT A CHEATER!"_

_**DAMN IT WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO STOP BEING SO FUCKING NAÏVE? HE'S A LIAR-ONE AND TWO HE'S WITH RINGO NOT YOU! KAMI YOU ARE SO STUPID!"**_

To avoid any further confrontation, inside or out of ones body, Ikki, Ringo and the now switched back Akito went into the building to the top floor. That was where the party was being held. Ringo got her cell and dialed the number to their house.

**

* * *

**

The minami/ noyamano house

_**BRRRRRRRRIIIIING! BRRRIIIIIIIINNNG! BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!**_

The phone rang loudly; so loud that everyone in the house could hear. Mikan was putting the final touches on Ume's hair when the phone rang again.

_**BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNG! BRRRRRRIIIIIIING!**_

"Somebody answer the phone!" Mikan demanded. She looked around but saw no one around. She knew Rika, and Yayoi left early, and Ringo and Akito/Agito went to find Ikki. Where was everyone else?

Ume got up to go to the bathroom. She went across the hall and as soon as she opened the bathroom, she saw Buccha and Onigiri making out on the toilet seat. Her face revealed extreme shock and disgust. Then Ume let out a loud scream.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU BASTARDS!! I HAVE TO PEE! GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE!" she yelled. As soon as she screamed, the fat couple ran out of the bathroom and in Ikki's bedroom. However they were kicked out of they're by Emily and Kazu, who were having sex in there.

_**BRRRRRIIINNG! BRRIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!**_

"SOMEBODY GET THE DAMN PHONE!!" Mikan shouted all over the house. Ume ran down from the bathroom to get it.

"Hello?"

"Ume, its Ringo. The party is starting. Tell everyone to get there as soon as possible. Rika and Yayoi are already there and a few more guests have arrived."

"What about Ikki?"

"Its okay, we found him he's there. Anyway the party is being held at the Kami Bridge.

"Wasn't that place closed down for development?"

"It was, but ikki rented it out for us. Come on."

"Okay were on our way-see ya." As soon as the younger girl hung up the phone she told Mikan and everyone else that it was time to go. They took some directions on how to get to the Kami Bridge and it wasn't long before the smut started in the car. Aside from the smut and carrying on that was going on in the car they managed to get to the building. It was truly a day to celebrate.

A/n: actually that chapter turned out longer than I expected. But fear not, soon another chapter will be up just 2 more to go and that'll be it!! laters.


	8. The Truth will set you free

I know, I know it has been ages since I updated this story, but between all the school work and my social life, severe writer's block and working, I haven't had any time to write fan fiction until now. Luckily I have handled all of my business and can finish this final chapter of the story. The song for this chapter is""4 minutes by madonna and Justin Timberlake, "

SEMI-FINALEOF THE STORY!

One last time: I don't own air gear

Bold/regular: location and time, strong expression

Bold/italic: flashback

Italic/regular: thoughts

Chapter 8

The truth will set you free

**THE PARTY- 9:42 PM**

After a long and irritating drive to the party, the rest of the gang arrived not so fashionably late. Considering all that happened earlier they could use a good time. With all the craziness that ensued for the past few months of being in detention, Ikki going missing and the bathroom incident, this was the perfect time for all the drama to mellow down. All seemed well at first but maybe that was because everyone in the room has yet to reveal the dark truth about their secret , scandalous affairs or their gradually failing relationships or even the fatal attraction for one another. Truth and lies are like a storm: the lies are the calm. The more the lies build up, the more clouds form and eventually the truth comes pouring down from the clouds of one's conscience. After that the consequences like lightning strike down on the sinner and hit the innocent, unfortunately ruining the relationships between the sinner and the unsuspecting soul. Whether it involves relocation or infidelity, secrets always threaten to tear relationships apart. Or in some cases bring them closer together with the honesty.

_**Flashback, Ikki's house, 8:27pm**_

_**Kazu and Emily were laying on the bed, just lying there without a care in the world. Peaceful as peaceful can be; at least until the blond drops an explosive bombshell.**_

"_**Emily, there's something I have to tell you." He started. The jet had a serious look on his face as if he had screwed up in a huge way. "What is it Kazu sweetie?" Emily asked. Confused and apprehensive about what her love could possibly seem so serious about, she somehow managed to stay calm on the outside yet scared on the inside. **_

"_**My parents called me just the other day," Kazu began. "And they want me and my sister to move over seas with them." **__ Is that all?__** Emily thought, feeling somewhat relieved but still unsure of why they want him to move now. She questioned him. "when are you supposed to move, a few weeks, months?**_

"_**More like Days..." **_

"_**How many days?"**_

"_**A couple."**_

"_**KAZU! You know you can tell me."**_

_**With a huge sigh bracing for the worst, the blond drops a big bomb that could possibly end the night in a knot of emotional baggage. "T-Tomorrow afternoon, after the parts war." He answered dryly. From that moment on the couple was pretty quiet, no screaming, no crying no drama, at least not verbally. Neither knew what to do with this should they tell their friends? Should they keep this to themselves or just let fate decide on the future of their love. During the drive to the anniversary party both Kazu and Emily were the only people in there not carrying on which was almost the opposite of how they usually are. **_

_**End flashback.**_

**THE PARTY: 10:07PM**

Every storm rider who was any storm rider that Kogarasumaru faced was there from the saber tigers to behemoth to even the skull saders, they were all there, even Sakuya's former team. It was obvious that after one year of ass kicking and climbing up to being one of the highest ranking teams in the country, well they're C-class now but they're one battle away from the B rank Kogarasumaru definitely deserved this party. The music was pumping and pumping loud.

_i'm outta time and all i got is 4 minutes  
(8x)  
come on  
yeah  
break down  
come on_

_come on boy  
i've been waiting for somebody  
to pick up my stroll_

_well don't waste time  
give me a sign  
tell me how you wanna roll_

All the girls start squealing as the song continues. "OMG!!" One fangirl exclaims. "I FUCKIN' LOVE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE HE IS SO FREAKIN' SEXY! (Squeals.) Everyone in the room began to dance like there was no tomorrow. At first things seemed innocent enough with the couples at the party yet it would slowly but surely get dirtier and dirtier.

_i want somebody to speed it up for me  
then take it down slow  
there's enough room for both_

_well, i can handle that  
you just gotta show me where it's at  
are you ready to go  
(are you ready to go)_

"Hey Agito, "Yayoi approaches him from across the room. " You wanna dance with me?"

"I'd rather choke on a fucking bottle cap."

"Uh…okay…I'll take that as a no." Yayoi walks away, still confident, with a small sweat drop._ Heh, he wants me._ She thought to herself. As often as the shark has rejected her advances, Yayoi somehow still manages not to give up, hoping that one day she'll wear him down with her stubbornness and he will finally be hers, it's almost like the more Agito rejects her the more she wants him.

Meanwhile Agito looks around and Ikki and Ringo are nowhere in sight.

_if you want it  
you already got it  
if you thought it  
it better be what you want  
if you feel it  
it must be real just  
say the word and imma give you what you want_

_time is waiting  
we only got 4 minutes to save the world  
no hesitating  
grab a boy  
grab a girl  
time is waiting  
we only got 4 minutes to save the world  
no hesitating  
we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

"Where the hell is that fucking crow!?" The shark mumbles. He looks around for them mainly to confront Ikk.i he arrives at a nearby washroom and hears some strange moaning sounds coming from a stall.

keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
madonna, uh  
you gotta get in line, hop  
tick tock tick tock tick tock  
that's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
[ a/n: Madonna Lyrics are found on .com ]  
madonna, uh  
you gotta get in line, hop  
tick tock tick tock tick tock

Agito leans his ear on the door to listen.

"Oh! Oh Ikki! Faster, harder!"

"Ah, Ringo, you're so fucking tight."

When he heard this, agito couldn't stand the annoyance and left. Then he found the nearest garbage can and began vomiting. As if hearing them do it wasn't enough, Kazu comes to him with even more disgusting news.

"Hey Agito have you seen Ikki?"

"Yeah, he's in there fucking the bitch's brains out. Or at least what's left of them. Why?"

"Cause I've got some things to tell him right now!"

"It can't be so important that you can't tell him tomorrow."

"But it is; I'm…leaving tomorrow."

sometimes i think what i need is a you intervention, yeah

and you know i can tell that you like it  
and that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey

the road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah

The shark had a dumbfounded look on his face. Was Kazu for real? Could he really be leaving all of his friends and his team behind? After hearing what he just heard, he switched to Akito.

"What time tomorrow?"

"At six o clock, after the parts war."

As the conversation went on, Ikki and ringo stepped out of the bathroom; their faces flushed, their hair looking like they were in a hurricane, their clothes messed up, and what appears to be some clear liquid hanging off of the crow's mouth. The couple had just overheard Kazu and akito taking about their friend's impending move. Both were shocked and confused.

"_why is this happening NOW?"_ Thought Ikki. "_Why now when thing for Kogarasumaru are just getting good? Why does he have to leave so soon? Why? Why? Why?"_

"Does Emily know yet?" Ringo asked the blond.

"I told her earlier, just before we came here."

All ikki could do was shake his head in complete and utter disbelief.

but if i die tonight  
at least i can say i did what i wanted to do  
tell me, how bout you?

if you want it  
you already got it  
if you thought it  
it better be what you want  
if you feel it  
it must be real just  
say the word and imma give you what you want

"Ikki, Buddy? Are you gonna be alright?"

The crow didn't say one word after the shocking news was delivered. He simply nodded his head and slowly walked over to the other side of the room.

time is waiting  
we only got 4 minutes to save the world  
no hesitating  
grab a boy  
grab a girl  
time is waiting  
we only got 4 minutes to save the world  
no hesitating  
we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
madonna, uh  
you gotta get in line, hop  
tick tock tick tock tick tock  
that's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
madonna, uh  
you gotta get in line, hop  
tick tock tick tock tick tock

breakdown  
yeah  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
yeah, uh huh  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
i only got 4 minutes to save the world

**OUTSIDE: 10:49PM**

Sakuya was at the punch bowl drinking away at the thoughts going through her head. Everything from being at work to her meeting with Kaito and her intimate moments with her ex, it all seemed to have just happened all at once. But the fact remained that she still had felling for Ikki. Nothing could possibly change how she felt. Oh sure she tried to get over it, she tried to date other people, she tried to drown herself in her job, and she even tried eating herself into a fat mess, Which didn't work because she is still thin. But nothing could get her mind off of Itsuki Minami, her first and only real love. On top of all of that, making love to him is exactly what triggered all of those old feelings; the blond waitress knew what she had to do. She had to get Ikki back at any cost; she'll do anything, even steal him from his red-haired girlfriend.

"You will be mine, Ikki…" sakuya swore. "One way or another you will be mine…"

After drinking and sulking over her wavering love and regret, Sakuya went inside to fufill her mission; winning back the heart of Minami Itsuki.

Okay so a few thing s were revealed and Sakuya is ready to make her move. Find out in the next chapter if she will succeed.


	9. Last stand for love and glory

**I'm back with chapter 9 and let me say that this story is going out with a bang. This may be the last chapter of the story but that doesn't mean that I won't be writing anymore air gear stories there are more where this came from.**

_I=thoughts_

**B**_**I=sounds**_

Are you that somebody?

Chapter 9

The last stand for love and glory

After her revelation of her true feelings, young Sakuya re-entered the building to fulfill her, mission; to win back the heart of minami itsuki. Everything was well thought out. Whether the two were together or not, whether one was single or had a new lover or whatever the case may be; the blond girl knew that they were meant for each other and she would express that any way she knew how.

Meanwhile Ikki was sitting on a nearby bench sulking in his own depression. After hearing the news of hi s friends impending move has forced him to question the future of his team. A parts war was taking place tomorrow and Kazu is moving right after it ends; would this be the end of all that he had worked so hard for? Would all the team effort that was put into their battles races and everything AT related be all for nothing after his best friend goes overseas?

_How could this happen?_ He thought continuously. All the memories of the teams' highs and lows clouded his head. It seemed like he would be all alone. Despite having his friends the girl and the glory, it would all be meaningless without a best friend to share that with. After twenty minutes of reflecting, the crow got back on the floor to try to deal with the situation at hand. And yet his thoughts were still crowded with those words.

"_I'm…leaving tomorrow."_

He tries to block it out but it only comes back.

"_At six o clock, after the parts war."_

As he walked aimlessly, clouded by his thoughts of all the events that took place this Saturday, Ikki bumps into a familiar face, a familiar not so friendly face.

_**Thud!**_

* * *

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!"

"What are you-hey? Put me down! Put me down right god damn now!"

There he was, Ikki's old enemy and hater off all things air trek, Kaito warajima. He had picked the black haired boy up and carried him over his shoulder as if he were either a stack of logs or a really heavy rag doll. The smaller boy was pounding his fist on Kaito's back. Yelling and screaming the same thing over and over again.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

But the silver haired man did not respond. He just kept carrying Ikki to the door. Just before getting to the punch bowl, Ikki takes a bite out of his crisis. "You won't get away that easy- OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" As said Ikki took a bite out of the situation and bit Kaito on the ear, causing him to lose his grip and drop the crow. Ikki seized his opportunity for escape and ran from his adversary.

Kaito however was not far behind; he chased the boy down all over the party areas. When Ikki realized that the taller man was gaining on him he went to the one place that he knew Kaito would never dare go, the ladies room, which was luckily empty. But then he thought about it, would he risk his rep for safety, would he allow himself to be captured or would he fight back against the one who ruined his past relationship. His mind was then made up; as kaito got closer to him IKki stopped just a few feet from the girls' bathroom, where he would make an unusual proposition.

"Why don't we settle this with a race?"

Caught off guard with the crows words Kaito suddenly stopped.

"I'll explain it like this; I'm here to bust up this little party. Well fine then and if- no _when_ I win said race, you and your friend shut this down."

"Alright then, but when _I _win, not only do you leave us alone, you can't ever bother saku-chan again" (see chapter 5)

"Idiot, when will you learn better than to bargain me?"

"The same time you learn to stop being an asshole. Are we gonna do this or what?"

"You're on!"

A bystander who was listening announces what just went down to the entire room. "HEY EVERYBODY THERES GONNA A FIGHT BETWEEN KAITO OF WING G-MEN AND THE SKY KING!"

The room was then filled with excitement; an AT battle during a party? That was even better than a pop idol jumping out of the enormous cake. (See chapter 6) the bystander and everyone else went and passed this on to anyone they saw until it eventually got to the team and their girlfriends.

* * *

As the breaking news spread the two storm riders got ready to race. It felt like nearly an eternity since Ikki or Kaito rode their air treks. But it was about time that they did and the crowd was going wild to see such an exciting battle. The flag holder was standing there ready to give his signal. Other former teams as well as a few current teams including Ikki's , Kaito's and sleeping forest(please note that no one thinks that sleeping forest is a real team). Some smack talk was exchanged during the pre race.

"You're going down, crow!"

"Yah we'll see."

"All right, first person to ride around the entire yard and back is the winner. As agreed the loser will grand the winner's request. Understood?"

"ON YOUR MARK…" the flag holder started

"GET SET….GO!" and with that the race was on. both riders almost literally flown off from the starting line. The race was intense, whether it was from determination or from rivalry, neither storm rider was showing any mercy. They were fast, they were furious, but they were mostly out for blood, each other's blood to be more precise. So far the riders were neck and neck. Both trying to take the lead from the other, yet still showing no mercy. After merely seconds of intense speeding, the taller man had taken the lead.

Time went on and still things were not looking so good for the sky king. His opponent was still in the lead and there was not much he could do. So he sped up as much as he could so that hopefully he could catch up to his adversary. Unfortunately he fell just a few feet shy of the lead. _Now what? _Thought Ikki.

_If I lose everything my team worked so hard for will all be for nothing._ Those thoughts clouded his mind as the race continued. As the race went on the crow's determination got stronger which in turn allowed him to finally claim the lead from his rival. They finally reached the halfway point of the race and were ready to go back to the starting line. Both storm riders were neck and neck at least until Kaito took back the lead after about fifty feet away from the finish line. Seeing this, Ikki's former lover and Kaito former teammate Kamizaki Sakuya found a way to help the man she loved win that race. The blond girl ran in the middle of the race track and stood directly in front of the finish line; she was in full view of both riders. Kaito was only about thirty feet away from her when she lifted her top and exposed her huge breasts. The sudden flash caught her former teammate off guard and caused him to lose his focus, followed by his balance. After the exposure, she went back to the sidelines to watch ikki win. The smaller boy saw Kaito on the floor in what appeared to be a Love-drunken coma, he saw that as an opportunity to take the lead and win; which of course he did. The sky king passed his comatose rival and reached the starting line. The flag holder waved his flag and signaled that Ikki was the victor.

However things looked suspicious when the flag holder approached the crowd and made a startling announcement.

"Unfortunately Minami Itsuki is DQ'd for having a teammate distract his opponent."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ikki questioned. "I didn't have any of my teammates distract him! None of them are even out here, dammit!"

"Oh yeah, what about this little slut?" the flag holder remarked pointing to sakuya.

"What the f- Saku-chan! What did you do!?"

"I just helped you win that race."

"I know that, but, what the deal with you saying that you're my teammate? You don't _have_ a team!"

"So?" sakuya protested. "According to the rules of the race if a non-team member performs a fowl from outside of a fight that outsider is at fault not the storm rider in the race."

"The rules also say that if there is a one on one AT battle no one else can interfere! You just cost your friend the race little lady!"

"Wait a minute…" Kaito responded, lazily rising from his love drunken state.

"That crow won fair…and square…punish that bitch not…. him."

"But boss-"

"No buts do what I say!"

"Er…fine, Itsuki Minami of Kogarasumaru wins this race and the party shall continue."

* * *

The crowd cheered loudly and Ikki and his ex went back inside. Wanting some serious answers, Ikki confronts Sakuya about her actions.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "You could have gotten by team broken up!"

"I was trying to help you, crow!" she spat. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even have this party!"

_So that's how she wants to play, fine._ Thought Ikki. "If it weren't for me, you would have been Kaito's sex toy! And you wouldn't have had what you have now! I made you!"

"You didn't make anything but that stupid team of losers!"

"And just where would you be without me, huh?"

"Excuse me, the whole time we were together YOU leaned on ME!"

Ikki and sakuya continued their sensless arguing for at least five minutes, unaware that the entire time they were arguing their faces were getting closer to each other. They kept talking smack about how weak the other was without him or her until finally their lips made contact. Both were in shocked to realize what just happened. But for some strange reason had no clue what to do or say.

"What…the…fuck just happened?" Ikki asked in cliché.

"Before we go any deeper into this, there is something you need to do for me." Sakuya proposed.

"Fine, As long as it doesn't involve me sleeping with you again."

"Well, too bad. It will involve me having you again and something else."

"What 'something else'?"

"I want you to let me join Kogarasumaru."

IKki looked around to see that pretty much everyone he knew and she knew was listening to everything that they were talking about, including the part about "sleeping with you again". He was even more stunned to find his girlfriend of three months Ringo standing there and with a saddened look on her face. It looked like they all knew the truth about what happened before the party.

"Aren't you going to tell them, crow?" sakuya taunted. "Aren't you going to let them in on our little secret? Cause if you don't, I will." She then put her arm around the spiky haired boy. "That is, unless, you make me part of your team."

_Bossy, manipulative little bitch_ Ikki ranted in his mind. He just stood there in an awkward silence. No matter what he did, he would lose the trust of his friends and Ringo. It was a no win situation.

The silence was overbearing. There was so little noise that Ikki could literally hear his own heart beating.

_**Bo-boom, bo-boom, bo-boom!**_ _What do I do? What should it do?__With kazu going away, I'll need a new member._ Ikki thought to himself. _Then again, no one on my team trusts her at all. I'd be digging by own grave. But if I don't let her join, she will tell ringo everything if she doesn't know already and then I'll have no team, no friends and no girl. _Those Thoughts were in his head the whole time.

Soon the beating got louder and faster. The poor crow did not know what he was going to do. Either way could come back to bite him on the ass. But he knew what the right thing to do was and as much as it killed him to do it. He knew it had to be done. Everyone was waiting for him to say something, anything instead of just standing there like a stump.

"_I know I am going to regret this but…_ saku-chan, welcome to the team."

"Ikki , are you out of your fucking mind!?" screamed Buccha.

"You're letting this crazy bitch replace me!!?" screamed Kazu.

"She's not replacing you; she's going to be part of tomorrow's parts war." Ikki answered,

"Do you know what you've just done?" Asked Akito.

"You guys will thank me for this later, I mean that._ What the fuck was I thinking?"_

Ikki looked around again and saw Ringo running into the bathroom,; she appeared to be very upset about her boyfriends idiotic decision. While in the bathroom she had no choice to let out her anger, tears, and all the disappointment that was reaped with his decision. The crow of course went after her but knew he couldn't go in the bathroom.

"That baka," she began. "How could he be so stupid? He knows what that skank is capable of and he's gonna let her sabotage his team and for what? So she can keep some deep dark secret for him. I don't what Ikki's hiding but when I find out they're both dead!"

Little did she know, Ikki was listening to her from outside of the bathroom. Every second he stood there listening to his girlfriend's misery his guilt grew and he knew he had to tell the truth. Even if it broke her heart more than it already is.

"Ringo, baby can we talk?" he asked.

"There is nothing to talk about!"

"But this is important!" protested Ikki.

"You have five minutes."

" Okay, today I was going to get the decorations for our party and then I saw Kaito trying to rape Saku-chan so I helped her. And she helped me organize the party and buy all the decorations. And then one thing led to another and then we…uh…yeah."

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled Ringo. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD GO AND HAVE SEX WITH HER! AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT IT!" the red head walked out of the bathroom, her face covered in tears and run –off make up, and an angry look on her face. Words couldn't even describe the pain she was going through right now.

"Ringo, I'm sorry." Said Ikki

"You're only sorry you had to tell me." Ringo responded. Then with excessive force she slapped her soon to be ex-boyfriend and went to the car she wanted to go home and just be alone.

ONE WEEK LATER…

That last week has been stressful and heartbreaking for all of eastside high. Ikki and Ringo broke up, Kazu has gone to America and despite the team going up in the ranks the level of trust within Kogarasumaru is extremely low. The crow's one mistake cost him damn near everything; his friends, his rep and especially RIngo. Can Ikki regain everyone's trust back or is he damned to live a life of loneliness?

**A/n: finally the story is over. It will take some time before I post a sequel to this. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and faved this story. Especially dragon proverb, who was a loyal reader. The sequel "Are you that somebody 2" should be up in a couple of weeks or so. and a spin off will be up before that .XOXO**


End file.
